


"Let's have a kid...or two"

by ela_art666



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ela_art666/pseuds/ela_art666
Summary: Bucky wants to start a family but you don't wanna risk endangering your future kids.Caring Bucky acting like a dad triggers your heat. :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	1. Let's have a kid...or two

"Bucky just drop it, okay?" You let out in a tired grunt, feeling done with the argument. 

This was one of the many arguments in the recent weeks between you and Bucky. He brought up the topic of having kids but you shut it down. He has been persistent about it and the conversations considering it were almost daily. 

It's not that you didn't want kids or anything, you loved Bucky and wanted more than anything to settle down but, you loved your job. You weren't ready to put your missions on pause. You also felt that it was dangerous for a baby to be raised in this enviroment. 

"(Y/n) please, I know what you're thinking about but trust me, I will keep our kids safe. I will keep all of you safe." 

'Wait. Kids? As in plural?' 

"Bucky...kids? We still haven't settled for even one and now 'kids'?" 

He stopped at this and you could see a slight blush appearing on his face. 

"Well I thought that we would be able to...have twins? You know..." 

Huh.  
There he stood, staring at the floor, bitting on his lower lip in a nervous manner and avoiding meeting your eyes, scared of you seeing his redened face. 

This was also the man who could snap an enemy's back in half, punch a hole through a wall and has even beaten up the famous Captain America. And he was now standing like a nervous 12 year old confessing to his crush. 

You couldn't help but smile at him. It always amazed you how soft he could be, how he put on such a tough face on but turned into a teddy bear when you two were alone. 

You walked across the room and came to a halt in front of him. Leaning into him, you wrapped your arms around his wide frame and enjoyed the warmth as he hugged you back. His smell always calmed you down, the alpha pheromones doing a great job at easing any anxiety or bad emotions you felt. 

'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a kid. Or two.' 

You thought to yourself as Bucky stroked your back while nuzzling his face into your shoulder. You thought about Bucky as a dad. How loving he would be, how he would protect the kid with his life. His family. 

'Family does sound nice.' 

With a sigh you pulled away, looking up and locking eyes with the Alpha, who was meeting your gaze with warm eyes, full of adoration. 

"I mean...a kid doesn't sound bad." 

Bucky blinked. Then his eyes widened a bit. 

"Wait. Are you serious?" 

He questioned, still unsure about the sudden change. 

"Yeah Bucky. I'm not 'totally against it'." You said in a sarcastic mannor, wanting to tease him a little bit. 

He chuckled a bit, catching onto your playful attitude. 

"Well if it's not too big of an inconveniance to you." He said raising his eyebrows slightly. 

You sighed dramatically, as if it were an inconveniance. You know the decision had already been made. You had already thought about having kids with Bucky. The first time being a year into dating him, when he showed up to your apartment while you were sick. He brought medicine, movies to watch and snacks he knew you liked. 

You spent the evening cuddling on the couch, him replying with "I don't care if I catch it, we ARE cuddling." when you expressed concern about getting him sick. 

You knew he loved you and you loved him back. You could see yourself marrying him and having a family together. But the idea was put on hold due to the circumstances of your jobs. 

A question suddenly poped into your mind. Without thinking about it too much you said it out loud. 

"What about getting married?" 

You didn't really think about that before saying yes to the whole kid idea. You just got so comftorable with dating Bucky that you guys didn't really need to put a label on it. A wedding would be nice but you both felt it wasn't necessary to show that you loved each other. 

"Oh...I uh- forgot about that part." 

This made you snort. 

'So persistent with being a family but forgetting to put a ring on it.'

You decided to pretend you were hurt by it. It was funny seeing him stumble like this. 

"Wow...you 'really' must love me if you didn't even think about marrying me first. Okay Bucky." 

This made him snap his eyes up, staring at you with a suddenly scared expression. He was obviously panicking, seeing as you managed to keep a straight face during that performance. 

"(Y/n) no no, it's not like that-" 

You pushed him away slightly and turned around, folding your arms and trying to appear cold. 

"Looks like it." 

Bucky quickly wrapped him arms around you again, pulling you close to him. 

"No baby I swear. It's not like that. You know how much I love you and it's not like I don't wanna get married. I do, I really do. Baby please-" 

He would have kept going had he not heard you chuckle. He opened his mouth in an offended manner, making it obvious it was just as fake as you were pretending. 

He kneeled down, wrapping his arms around your waist and picking you up. You let out a surprised yelp as he started laughing. 

"Really? Scaring me like that?" 

He settled you down once again and you turned around, now facing him. You put your arms on his shoulders, putting your palms on his neck and pulling him towards you slightly. 

"Sorry, it's funny when you stumble over your words." 

"Oh is it?" He chuckled before pressing his lips to yours, being gentle but also pouring his heart into the kiss. 

You stayed like that for a bit, enjoying the feeling of having him pressed up against you. His soft lips on yours while his scent enveloped the space around you. The scent became stronger and you found yourself letting out a slight groan. 

This made Bucky pull away, cocking an eyebrow at you. A smirk appeared on his face. 

"That good huh?" 

You would have laughed had your body not been hit by a sudden cramp. You let out a pained exhale and dropped your hands to your stomach. Bucky's smirk changed into a look of concern. 

"(Y/n),what's wrong?" 

You looked up at him, as your brain scrambled for an answer. 

'Did I eat something bad? No, can't be that.' 

You thought about what else it would be until Bucky extended his hands out, taking yours into his own. Your palms almost stung at the action, a hot sensation sending a spark through your body. You inhaled sharply as you started to tremble. 

Bucky stared at your face, still uncertain why you were in pain. After the cramp, you were certain what was causing this. 

"Bucky, I think it's...I think I'm in heat."


	2. Let's have a kid...or two; Part 2

"Bucky, I think it's...I think I'm in heat." 

His face went blank for a moment before a confused expression took over. 

"Isn't it due another two weeks?" 

You nooded, swallowing hard as you felt you legs starting to give out. 

"Something must have triggered it...I should get to bed-" you started before your knees buckeled, almost falling to the ground had Bucky not been there to catch you. 

Bucky leaned down and slowly picked you up. He didn't want to move fast and make your head hurt from the motion. You wrapped your arms around his neck as soon as he had a proper hold on you. 

He started walking towards the bedroom while you were starting to sweat. You started panting and him holding you just made you warmer. You clenched you thighs as you felt yourself get wet, your clothes sticking to you at that spot. 

You could hear Bucky take a sharp inhale and his hold on you tightened. Your mind started wandering, thinking about him squeezing your throat like that while he pounded into you. 

You let out a whimper and Bucky responded with a groan. 

"Baby you smell so good, you know that?" 

You wanted to look up, to see if he was looking down at you but before you could even process what you had done, you were already pressing your face into his neck, inhaling his strong scent and slightly nibbling at the spot. 

Bucky let out another groan before placing you on a bed. You hadn't noticed even entering the room. As soon as your back felt the matress, you spread your legs in an effort to call your Alpha to you. 

"Bucky please-" 

You begged, finishing the request with a groan as you felt another wave of slick between your legs.  
Bucky didn't even hesitate before he was on top of you, kissing you hard while he grinned into you. 

The friction felt good and you let out a moan, letting your Alpha know how desperate you were. He pulled back slightly, just enough to create space to pull your pants and underwear down in a single motion. 

The air was cold in comparison to the warm wetness that had formed, making your shiver slightly. Bucky decided to rid you of that problem as he wrapped his arms around you thighs, right before attaching his mouth to your clit. 

You let out a gasp, one hand grabbing at the sheets while your other hand entangled itself in Bucky's hair. He knew what you liked and soon had you whimpering for more. Pushing a finger in, your grip on his hair tightened and in return, made him groan. 

You knew he enjoyed it, enjoyed the pain, enjoyed knowing he was making you like this.  
He lifted his face and you looked down towards him, seeing his chin glisten while covered in slick, his dark eyes and blown pupils letting you know he was lost in it too. 

That's when you realised he already had three fingers in you and you let out another loud moan, knowing he would be replacing them soon. 

"Please Alpha, please-" 

You whined, staring into his eyes, begging him with a desperate look to just fuck you already. You were close but you wanted him. You wanted to cum with him pounding into you, while he bit at your neck, reopening the mark he placed on there years ago. 

He knew what you wanted and slowly pulled away his fingers, making a show of licking the slick off of them as you layed there, panting and unable to do anything, completely at his mercy. The look in his eyes made you groan, extending your hands in a desperate attemp to call him in. 

It worked and he proped himself onto his elbows, placing one hand on your face as he pressed a soft kiss onto your lips, while he lined himself up with the other. Your wrapped your arms around his neck, ecstasy filling you as you awaited the feeling. Your back arched and you opened your mouth letting out a pleased sigh, welcoming the feeling of him filling you up slowly. 

You shared a groan as Bucky bottomed out, staying in that position while he waited for you to adjust and pressed soft loving kisses onto your cheeks. 

You enjoyed the cute gesture but shifted your hips, your body wanting for him to start moving, to fuck you, to mark you again. He pulled back, not pulling out all the way as he slammed into you, making you open your mouth but no sound escaped. 

Instead your grip from his neck moved to his arms, and you gripped at his forearms as he started picking up the pace, slamming harder into you with each thrust. You could only pant and cling onto him as you felt yourself getting lost in the feeling, back arched and neck fully exposed, waiting for your Alpha to claim you. 

You could feel yourself getting close and your grip on his arms tightened, nail digging in and leaving small marks. Bucky cursed and seemed to take on an even faster pace, making you choke out a moan and struggle for breath. He was getting close too, as you felt him start to swell up. Bucky groaned as he struggled to keep thrusting, the forming knot now making it harder. 

You couldn't take it anymore. You were so close. A whimper left your lips as you called out to him, begged him to mark you. 

After a few more hard thrusts, Bucky groaned as the knot locked him in place and he filled you up, leaning down to bit hard on your neck, breaking the skin and reopening the mating mark again. The feeling was too much, and you came, almost screaming out his name while your back arched and your nails dug deeper into his skin. 

After a few seconds, Bucky let go and you practically fell into each other. Him wrapping his arms around you while leaving a trail of kisses down your neck as you tried catching your breath. 

You layed there panting, enjoying the silence and the aftermath while the knot kept you in place. You knew the next heat wave would hit in an hour or so and you were more than happy to enjoy the peace and silence till then. 

While lost in your thoughts, you could hear Bucky chuckle. He lifted himself a bit and looked up at you. 

"I'm pretty sure were gonna have twins after this."


End file.
